Underneath
by Linemie
Summary: It's Grace's birthday when the seekers find her and her family. They put a soul in her body, but Grace is strong, strong enough to take control over the soul.Will she ever see back her family? But above, will she ever see back her lost love?
1. Chapter 1

**The Host, a fanfiction**

It would begin with the end, and the end would look like death to her. It wasn't me anymore, now it was all her.

These human emotions would be stronger, more vital than the feelings of any other species she had been.

When the memory came.

It was a beautiful morning in the middle of June, my birthday. I got dressed and smiled at myself in the mirror. I looked beautiful.

In my blue-green dress I went downstairs.

"Surprise!" they all called. I blushed and looked at my feet.

Everyone was there, so was _he_. They were all here for me. On a safe place, where no one would search for us. But what if _they_ would? Everyone risked their lives because they were here! I tried not to think of it.

I smiled at all the people around me. Everyone came to me with presents.

"Many happy returns", my mother whispered. She handed me a small, silver box. I didn't trust it, but she smiled at me lovely. I opened it and saw a beautiful ring in the same silver color as the box.

"I will always love you", she said.

Before I could answer she went off to cut off the huge cake, which took our whole kitchen table.

I was sitting in our garden , eating cake with my friends, when he came to me. He handed me a square packet. It was the soundtrack of my favorite novel, The Fault In Our Stars.

"Thank you-", I stammered

"You're welcome", he smiled. Oh, he was so beautiful when he smiled!

"Grace-", he said.

I looked at his face and got lost in his eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against mine. I didn't see it coming. My breath stopped for a second and my heart was jumping out of my chest. My head was spinning when he finally let my lips go. His forehead was slightly touching mine. I still couldn't catch my breath.

For a whole time we sat there like that, his hands playing with my hair.

"You never know how much time you'll have", he whispered. His breath smelt like peppermint and birthday cake.

The silence was disturbed by a loud sound followed by the screaming of a lot of people. We both jumped up. _Seekers_ we knew. My eyes were full of fear.

"I love you", he whispered. For a last time, _the_ last time, he kissed me. His warm, soft lips, full of love.

The memory stopped.

I heard voices talking to each other. No, not me. I was death. _She_ heard them talking. The voices were soft and close. I opened my eyes. No, she opened my eyes, _her_ eyes. Two men stared at her, friendly.

They started talking to her, but I didn't listen. I was confused. Wasn't I supposed to be death? I supposed to be erased. Why was I still here? Was I still here, somewhere in the back of her mind?

"Welcome to Earth, Rain in the Summer", one of these men said.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Host, a fanfiction**

I was in a small room with two boxes against the wall. I wasn't alone. Everyone in the room walked to the boxes. I followed.

Basketball. I took a deep breath.

"Ouch!" A classmate threw his ball to my head.

"Sorry!" My breath stopped.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." _He_ held out his hand.

"Sorry", he said again. I laughed.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm fine, really."

"Why didn't you just shake his hand!?" My friends got mad when I told them what happened.

"This was your chance!" Rae said.

"I know-" I said.

Every second I felt more stupid.

_She_ woke up with a loud scream. I heard her thoughts, loud and clear. She didn't expect this. She was confused. I grinned. I still had some other memories I wanted to show her.

The bell rang. As soon as the teacher disappeared I jumped up and ran to my friends. I was talking to Rae while _he_ stood next to me to hear what we were saying.

"He's coming!" Someone called.

"Okay, bye babe." Quickly I ran back to my seat.

"Babe?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yes. Babe. We're in love!"

Rae and I both laughed when seeing his face.

Covered in sweat, her eyes wide open and filled with fear.

"What's happening-", she whispered. She spoke more to herself than to me, but I couldn't keep from answering.

**Do you want to see another one?**

She screamed:

"Who are you!?"

I enjoyed her fear.

**Nice to meet you too**, I answered. My thoughts in her mind, I was wondering what it would be like.

"What are you doing in my house?" You could barely hear her.

**What are you doing in my body?** I answered.

"What? You-"

**Yes, me. When will you give me my body back?** My thoughts were full of anger.

"It's not your body", she whispered.

**Oh, yes, it is.**

"No, it was yours. Now it is mine" she sounded brave, but I knew she wasn't. I sniffed.

**Do you think I'll let a parasite like you take over my body? Nice try.** She chocked by that word, parasite.

She put a pillow over her face and I just let her sleep.

While she was sleeping I sat in the back of her mind, waiting to get free. I tried to create a kind of blank wall, a wall between her and me, so I could think what I wanted without her hearing me.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Host, a fanfiction**

The next morning I didn't think about anything. The Soul almost thought last night was a dream.

But while she was brushing her teeth I saw a sudden glare in the mirror. On her right hand, around her finger, I saw a ring. My breath stopped, hers aswell.

"It wasn't a dream", she said. For a second I thought I could see tears in her eyes. She looked in the mirror and whispered: "Hello." Suddenly I felt very sorry that I scared her last night.

**Sorry that I scared you. My name is Grace. What's yours?**

"My name is Rain in the Summer", she told me.

**Rain?**

"Yes?"

**That ring-**

"You've got it from your mother, haven't you?"

**Yes.**

"She's dead", she knew what I was thinking of, "My Healer told me what happened; When the Seekers came in your mother killed herself. And your sisters. She wanted to kill you too, but she didn't know where you were."

**Rather dying than falling in the hands of the Seekers. What about my father?**

"They catched him." We both didn't know what to say.

A few days later I started thinking of _him_ again. It was so boring inside her head and her daily routines weren't interesting either. I thought about my last day, which was also his last day. I thought about _our_ last day, about his soft lips against mine.

"Why do you keep thinking of him?" she suddenly asked.

**I don't know. There's nothing else to think of. Why? Does it bother you?**

"Not really. It's just, you can't think about anything else apart of him."

**It does bother you.** I showed a glimpse of a smile, or did she?. **It's always been this way, he is always in my mind. I'm always thinking of him and I can't concentrate.**

"Wow", she laughed "You really are in love with him."

**Yes… I never knew if it was a good or a bad thing.**

"A good thing, of course!"

**Why do you think that?**

"He makes you happy. I already noticed that. When you're thinking of him it's as if your life is complete. Your life is a puzzle and he's the finishing piece.

* * *

The quote; 'your life is a puzzle and he's the finishing piece ' is made by my wonderful friend, Rae


	4. Chapter 4

**The Host, a fanfiction**

I have been in her head for almost a whole month now.

And I could feel she was worrying. It wasn't normal that the owner of the body stayed. But she was too afraid to tell anyone.

She acted like there was nothing special happening inside her head. She lived her life as if I never had been there.

So I discovered the world those aliens had created. This world was so different. It was a good different. The world I used to live in was full of violence. People killed each other for no reason. There was anger, fear and sadness. The Souls didn't know what violence was. They all lived as if they were one community, one happy family. They were kind, compassionate, patient and honest. I liked this world. It was like it should be, but there was a point where I thought everything looked too perfect.

Rain and I became some sort of friends, although we were really different from each other. She was a Soul while I was a Host, she was quite shy while I was really outgoing.

During weekends Rain had to work. She was a waitress in a café on the edge of town. It was never crowded in the café. Just a few people drinking a coffee in the morning or some old ladies on their Bingo Night. Most of the time there wasn't enough work to do. When I felt Rain was bored I tried to enjoy her with some of my memories. She was very interested in my love-history so I showed her all the memories I had of _him_.

Everyone in class had formed two lines.

He was too late. The bell rang.

He came around the corner, running, when he tripped and fell over.

Everyone laughed.

"He's falling for you", one of my friends giggled.

I blushed and looked down.

She laughed.

Hanna, the other waitress, asked: "What's so funny?"

"Nothing", Rain said quickly.

**What happened then? **Rain asked in our thoughts.

**He jumped up and went off to stand in the line.**

**Funny.** Rain laughed.

"Do you take this one?"

We were startled by Hanna's icy voice.

A young man walked in and sat down at a table near the door.

I knew one day my feet would stop moving, my breath would stop living and my heart would stop beating. Only I didn't expect it would go this way.

* * *

The quote; 'one day my feet would stop moving,my breath would stop living and my heart would stop beating' is again made by my wonderful friend, Rae


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, it's been ages since my last update and I'm really really sorry! But finally, here's a new update, enjoy reading and have a merry Christmas!**

* * *

**The Host, a fanfiction**

I started to freak out.

"What's wrong?" Rain asked. Hanna frowned.

"Are you all right?"

He was sitting in front of me but suddenly turned to face me.

He stared at me. My heart was jumping out of my chest while he kept staring. I decided to stare back.

His eyes were green with a bit brown in it. His hair a little bit curly, skin not pale yet tanned.

He looked so fragile, so cute!

I loved to look at him and loved to be lost into him.

"Is-" She whispered.

**Yes.** I said. **It's him.**

I didn't give her any time to react. I walked toward him._ I_ walked. It felt like_ I_ took control. She couldn't stop me. I was strong, too strong.

"Simon" I whispered. I tried so hard to keep the tears away.

He looked up.

"Sorry?" he asked. It was him! That voice!

Before I could answer something stopped me. It was _her_. She had taken back the control.

"Excuse me for a second" she said. While she ran to the bathroom, Hanna stared at us suspicious. Though she was a Soul she couldn't really be suspicious.

"What were you thinking!?" Rain shouted.

**Didn't you hear me? It's him! Rain it's him!**

"I know."

**Then why-**

"Listen, Grace-"

**No, he is sitting over there. I have to see him!**

"Grace, you aren't thinking! He doesn't know you!"

**What? Of course he knows me! How can he not know me!**

"I mean, he doesn't know who you are. Think about it, Grace. They catched him remember?"

**I don't understand.**

"He isn't who you think he is."

**What?**

"They catched you. They catched him. They catched everyone that day. See what happened to you. Grace, there's a Soul living in him now."

The whole world stopped. I should've know.

"It isn't him anymore."

**He's gone…** And then the tears came. I couldn't stop them and she didn't try to stop them. **Isn't there a possibility that he's still there?**

"I don't think so. Not everyone stays. Only the fighters can resist. I'm sorry."

Two seconds ago I felt like the happiest person in the world, I found him, and now everything in me just died.

Knock. Knock.

"Rain in the Summer? Are you there?" It was Hanna.

"Ur- yes, yes I am."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just feel a little bit sick."

"Maybe you need to go home."

**No! No, please stay!**

"No, I'm fine. I'm coming, okay?"

We heard Hanna walk away.

"Are you sure?" Rain asked me.

**Yes. Just go, I can handle it.**

It was Rain again, who was walking. She tried to hide the fact that she, actually I, cried.

Rain walked back to the café. Hanna had already given him a lemonade.

I stared at him, and I kept staring. He still looked the same. He looked up once and our eyes met. His eyes, his brown-green eyes, were gone. I was sick of it.

Suddenly he stood up.

He's leaving! I panicked.

But he didn't. He didn't leave but walked toward us.

"Hi", he said.

"Hello", Rain said polite, "Would you like to pay?"

"Is it possible that I saw you before?"

I was screaming inside Rain's head. **Yes! Yes, you did!**

"That seems quite impossible", Rain said instead.

"Oh, okay, I just thought we maybe knew each other from somewhere. Never mind."

He turned and walked away. He almost reached the door when Rain finally started to listen to me.

"Wait!" she said, "We do know each other."

He turned and raised one eyebrow.

"I mean, not literally we, but it's just- Our Hosts knew each other very well."

He smiled. Rain and Simon sat down at a table and started a conversation.

"I knew I recognized you", he said, "You must be Grace, isn't it?"

"Yes, I am!" He knew who I was! Rain set right instantly.

"But everyone calls me Rain in the Summer."

"Nice to meet you, Rain in the Summer. I am Simon."

"Your Host's name?" Rain was surprised.

"Ur, yes."

Then they were silent for a long moment.

I wanted to ask him so many questions, but Rain controlled me.

"What do you know about our Hosts?" Rain finally asked.

"Not that much. Only the last memory, of course."

"What was his last memory about?" I get more and more control over Rain. It irritated her.

He smiled.

"It was a kind of birthday party, I guess. Simon and you-I mean Grace", he said apologizing, "Anyway, they were eating cake together. He gave her a birthday present which made her really happy. And then they kissed", he was silent.

"You probably already know these human emotions are very powerful", he continued. Rain nodded.

"I will never forget how I felt by seeing that memory. Simon really loved Grace, you know, he had always loved her. He just didn't know how to tell her. He didn't know how much time he still had so, yes, you know what happened after."

The whole time I had listened very carefully. The only thing I could think about was that he had always loved me, he just didn't have any idea of how to tell me.

So Arevik was right; He did love me.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Host, a fanfiction**

I knew Rain was right. He wasn't there anymore. A Soul had taken his place, there was nothing I could do.

Simon did come back often, but I couldn't handle being around him so whenever he was in the café, I locked myself up in the back of Rain's mind.

Hanna had fallen sick. That made it to me and Rain alone in the café. A young girl with a pale skin and curly brown hair came in. She didn't look up when Rain asked her what to drink, but kept staring to the ground. When Rain put her drink in front of her, the girl did look up for a second. Any other person would have not noticed it, but I did. I gasped. Not because of her familiar face, but because of her eyes. Her blue eyes, blue not blue with the usual silver ring in it.

"Rae", I whispered.

The girl looked up.

"Grace?" she asked. I nodded.

She stared at me disbelieved.

"Your eyes", was the only thing I could say. Rae smiled and said: "You should see yours."

At that moment two men entered the café.

"I don't think this is a safe place for talking", Rae said wisely, "Meet me at 8pm in your apartment." And she left.

At 8pm someone knocked on the door. I had been waiting all day to see Rae.

I hadn't heard anything of Rain anymore, which was good. I didn't want Rain to disturb a friend reunion. I opened the door and let Rae come in.

"I can't believe you're here", I said, "How did you find me?"

"I wasn't really searching for you", Rae said, "I was just travelling and suddenly bumped into you."

"Travelling?" I asked.

"Yes, I can't stay on the same place for too long. It would be too risky."

"You do have to explain me something", I said, "You were there when the Seekers found us, then how can it be that you're still alive? I mean, you aren't taken by a Soul. I can see it by your eyes, they're still yours."

Rae showed something that looked like a smile and explained: "They catched everyone that day, except from me. I escaped and fled into the woods near your house. Since then I am on a flight, trying not the get catched. It's a miracle I found you here! I thought you were dead", she now spoke more silent, "Your mother killed herself and your sisters so I thought she would've killed you too, but apparently you were already fallen in the hands of the Seekers." Rae had finished her story and I knew it was my turn to talk.

"Grace," Rae said and I looked up, "There's something I don't quite understand."

"Yes?"

"Your eyes tell me you're taken by a Soul, but it doesn't look anything like that. You seem to be you, except from those creepy eyes of course."

I explained everything to Rae. How a Soul was put into my body and how I was strong, strong enough to take back the control over it. Yes, I even told her about Simon.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Host, a fanfiction**

"Come on, hurry up!" Rae was waiting for me at the door while I quickly packed in some things that I might need.

"Ready to go", I said her.

"Brilliant", she stepped outside and met the cold morning air. The streets were empty while I followed Rae. Rae looked around to see if everything was safe and disappeared in a dark, shabby alley. I followed her to a place where a car was parked. A jeep was waiting for me to get in.

"You drive the first part", Rae said. I nodded and clambered into the jeep.

"Where to go?" I asked Rae.

"Southward", she said. I heard a soft whisper in my head.

**This is insane. **It was Rain. I ignored her and started the car.

I drove out of Phoenix and followed the road Rae had told me to. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that Rae had said that there were people, people like her, still human. That they could help me.

After an hour of driving Rae pointed to a little shop at the edge of the road.

"My turn to drive", she said and Rae and I changed seats. After a while of Rae behind the wheel she suddenly drove us off the road.

"What are you doing?" I panicked.

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing. Trust me."

We were now driving through the dessert. The sun already came up.

"Get out", Rae commanded me. I clambered out of the jeep and took a deep breath. The air was hot and there was little oxygen. I felt that Rain was really alert inside my head. I waited for Rae from hiding the car and looked around me. All I could see was sand, sand and more sand.

"We have to walk the last part", Rae got back. I nodded. Rae smiled at me and started to walk on a fast pace. She seemed to know where she was going though everything here looked just the same.

It became warmer and warmer and I had a sore throat.

"Rae," I said with a raspy voice, "I am thirsty."

We were already walking for hours and it didn't feel as if I could take this any longer.

"I know", she said, "It was foolish to not take any water with me", Rae coughed and continued: "But no worries, we're almost there."

Rae kept walking and so did I.

She stopped facing a huge rock, a sort of mountain. She smiled at me and said: "Now mind your head", and seemed to…enter that rock. Rae got out of sight and in a burst of panic I followed her into the rock. I couldn't see anything, but Rae's safe hands led me to a -for now- unknown place. I kept walking through the dark, but finally I could see a little light. We walked towards the light and suddenly stood in an open space of what seemed to be an underground room. The walls of this room had a purple glow and were full of holes. I'd like to think I was inside a piece of Swiss cheese.

Rae walked straight to the center of the room where a few people were discussing with each other. Rae joined their conversation. I was still standing at the edge of the room.

"You're back", one of those people said noticing Rae.

**Humans!** Rain screamed inside my head.

"I thought you left because you don't like to be here", someone else said.

"You're right", Rae laughed, "I feel isolated in this cave, that's why I like to go out often."

Suddenly a young, red-haired girl looked at me and asked: "Who's that?"

The whole group turned and looked at me.

**Humans! They're all humans!** I watched their eyes and didn't notice a silver ring in any of theirs.

"It's a Soul!" a big, dark-haired man called out, "You took a Soul to this place! Are you-"

"She's not dangerous", Rae interrupted him.

"It can betray our secret!" the big man stepped forward planning to attack Rae. I screamed. A shrill sound echoed through the cave. Everyone in the room stared at me though it wasn't me who had screamed. It had been Rain.

**Did you see that?** She yelled in my head. **He wanted to attack her! That's the reason we Souls took over the control, you humans are so violent.**

The big man frowned and looked me into the eyes. He stepped forward, but-

"Kyle!" an old man with a white beard, bristly eyebrows and a big nose stepped into the open space. The big man, Kyle, looked at the old wrinkled man.

"Jeb", he greeted him surly.

"Ah, Rae", Jeb said happily, "Haven't seen you for a long time", the old man's voice was kind and welcoming, "I hope everything is alright? It looks like you took someone with you."

"This is Grace", Rae told him, "She's a friend of mine."

Jeb nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Host, a fanfiction**

I was sitting on a rock which used to be a bench while eating a tough piece of bread. Jeb and Rae were talking and I tried not to get too much attention on me.

"Does Doc has time one of these days?" Rae asked Jeb.

"No, I'm sorry, dear. I think you still have to wait a little. The boys have just come back from a comprehensive supply run. They took a few of them with them, so I think Doc is being busy with those."

I didn't understand a thing of what Jeb was saying, but Rae seemed to.

"Okay, no problem. We have time", she said and quickly smiled at me, "But I think we do have to stay here for a while, Jeb."

"That's alright, your old room is still intact and free. You can share it with your friend", Jeb said and gave me a grin. Rae took my hand and lifted me up from my seat.

"Come on let's go, I'll give you a quick tour", she blinked at Jeb and led me out of the kitchen.

The places Rae took me too were amazing. We were in a underground series of caves. It was fascinating. It was like a big house full of humans, but just underground and hidden from the outside world.

"You look tired", Rae suddenly noticed, "You might need some rest, I'll show you your room."

We were again walking through a lot of dark corridors and tunnels. We turned the corner and Rae stopped in front of a hole which was taped with a red carpet. She smiled at me and hold open the carpet to let me enter the room. It wasn't such a big room. There was standing a large bed against one wall and a self-created closet against another. The room looked as if there hadn't been someone in it for a long time. That was probably right because from what I heard this was Rae's room and she hadn't been in the cave for a long time.

I heard an echo of footsteps coming our way.

"Rae", a woman's voice called. I turned to the entrance of Rae's room where Rae was still standing.

"Haven't seen you here for a long time", the woman laughed, "What brought you back?"

Rae now completely entered the room and the woman outside in the corridor followed her inside. They were both looking at me.

"This is Grace", Rae told the woman, "She's a friend of mine."

"And you've found her? That's great although I am afraid Doc is quite busy these days, he won't have time for her yet."

"Yes, I know, Jeb already told me."

The woman nodded and again looked at me.

"What was your name again?" she asked me.

"Grace", Rae answered instead of me.

"Your Host's name", the woman said interested.

"Well, not exactly", Rae said, "Actually she's like you, Melanie. She's also a fighter", Rae smiled. The woman, Melanie, looked at me with amazed eyes.

"You are?" she asked. Rae gave me a glance.

"You can tell her, you don't have to be afraid", she told me. I nodded and sat down on Rae's bed. Melanie did the same.

"Yes", I whispered, "It seems so."

Melanie smiled and said: "I know how it feels. It's terrifying, isn't it? To have her screaming inside your head all the time, but I can tell you that it isn't fun for her either. She's a prisoner."

I looked at Melanie confused.

"I think you misunderstand it", I said. She frowned.

"I don't know how to explain, but I think you have the idea of the human prisoned in the back of the mind and the Soul controlling the body, am I wrong?"

"No, that's what I mean, yes. But that isn't the case?"

"Well, it was first, but I took control over my body again and it's been a while since I have even heard of the Soul inside me."

"What was she called?" Melanie wanted to know.

"Rain in the Summer", I said missing Rain's presence, "She came from the Flowers."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Host, a fanfiction**

A few weeks passed. I spend most of my time in Rae's room talking to either Melanie or Wanda.

Wanda was the one to tell me amazing stories, but also Melanie could tell me great things. I heard about both of their intriguing lives. Because of Wanda's stories I became more and more interested about the alien race which had taken over our planet.

I was sitting in Rae's bedroom again. I laughed at a joke Melanie just had made when Rae, with Wanda by her side, came in.

"Sorry for disturbing you", Wanda said, "I heard from Doc that he has some time this afternoon." both looked at me and I silently nodded.

"Can I tell him you will meet him after lunch?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, please", my voice was trembling.

"Great", Rae smiled, hugged me and left. Melanie stood up and left too. Wanda was still standing at the door. She looked at me and asked: "Is everything alright, you look-"

"No, I'm fine", I lied. I was terrified. I had no idea what would happen meeting Doc after lunch.

**They're going to kill you.** Rain suddenly said. I was shocked by her sudden return. I hadn't hear anything from her for so long and her sudden return scared me.

**No they're not.**

**You don't believe it yourself, do you? It are humans, Grace. They're full of violence. What will stop them from killing you? You are taken by a Soul, you are the enemy to them. You-**

"Stop!" I screamed. I hide my face in my hands.

"Grace?" Wanda asked. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Is it her?"

"Yes", I whispered.

"Is she being annoying? Or does she scare you?"

"Wanda, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course", she said sitting down next to me.

"What is Doc going to do with me?"

Wanda laughed.

"Oh, you don't have to be afraid. It's nothing to worry about."

"What is Doc going to do with me?" I asked again.

"He's going to take Rain in the Summer out of you, just like he did with me and Mel", Wanda said.

"Is that possible? How can he do that?"

Wanda laughed again and said: "It's a secret, something _I_ learned him. Really, Grace, there's nothing to be afraid of, everything will turn out just fine."

Something in Wanda's words made me believe her. Wanda stood up.

"Come on, let's have lunch", she said and we both went to the kitchen.

I don't really remember what happened next. After lunch Rae, Melanie, Melanie's boyfriend Jared and Wanda walked me to Doc.

Doc seemed a friendly man, but he wanted this to be finished as soon as possible.

I do remember that Rain was panicking inside my head of what they would do to her.

**Rain, they're not cruel. **I told her.

**Of course they are! They're humans!**

**You have to relax. They won't hurt you, I promise.**

**But what will happen to me after? I can't go anywhere.**

"You are going back to the Flower Planet", I said out loud so everyone could hear it. Rain would be taken out of my body and would be send to the Flowers again. I knew she loved the planet she started on. She wouldn't even remember how it was as human. She wouldn't even remember me.

"You ready?" Doc asked. I nodded.

**Grace.** Rain whispered. **I admire your strength.**

I smiled.

**It was nice to meet you, Rain in the Summer. Have the Flowers my greetings.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Host, a fanfiction**

I carefully opened my eyes.

"Rae," someone said, "She's awake."

I heard footsteps.

"How are you feeling?" my best friend's voice reached my ears.

"Brilliant", I said. I stood up while Melanie handed me a mirror. I looked at myself in the mirror. I remind the same. But it where my eyes, my eyes were back mine. The faint silver ring was gone. I smiled and fell Rae into the arms.

"Thank you", I whispered. It was strange to not feel Rain in my head anymore. We hadn't become such a good friends, but I missed her.

"Rae," a man with a tanned skin walked in, "We're leaving, are you going with us?"

"Yes, I'm coming", Rae answered him.

He turned to Melanie and said: "And you, Mel, are you coming too?"

"No, I think I'll just stay home this time", Melanie said. The man, who must be Mel's boyfriend, walked towards her and kissed her on her cheek. Seeing the love between the two of them hurt me. I knew I've lost my love forever.

"I'll be back soon", Jared promised Mel.

"Like always", Mel responded trustful.

"Grace, do you maybe want to go with them?" Melanie suddenly asked me. My eyes grew wide of disbelieve.

"We're going to take care of Rain in the Summer, going to send her to the Flower Planet", Rae made things clear, "You can go with us if you'd like to."

"Oh, no," I said quickly, "No, I'm fine. I'll just stay here, you should go."

Rae smiled and turned to leave.

"Rae," she turned back to me and frowned, "Take care of Rain," I begged her.

"She'll be fine", Rae left the hospital room.

Suddenly a thought crashed into my mind. An idea hit me.

"Rae," I called. My voice echoed through the tunnel when I ran after her.

"Rae, wait!" I passed her in the garden.

"Rae," I said, "That what you did with me. Making me Soul-free, can you do that with everyone?"

Rae seemed to understand my question.

"Who?" did she ask.

"Simon", I whispered.

* * *

There's only one chapter left for me to write and for you to read after this one.  
I hope you still enjoy reading and I hope you like my story.  
**Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The boys went out on a supply run. They have send Rain in the Summer to the Flowers and then went looking for Simon. They found him and took care of him on the way Grace asked to. He is now Soul-free and this final chapter is that Grace and Simon meet after all.

* * *

POV Simon

I walk through the long tunnel. The rhythm of Rae's footsteps are close behind me. Rae has told me everything. What happened when I got caught. Who I am, where I am and with who. I knew I didn't have much time to tell Grace I was been loving her. I would have never expected I would ever see her again. Now I know that miracles do happen.

I enter the kitchen and notice some people sitting on pairs of rocks. I immediately recognize her. She is sitting on a rock, a little girl sitting next to her. Her hazel coloured eyes are staring at the wall and she's wearing her brown waved hair in a tale.

Suddenly the girl next to her nudges her and points in my direction. Grace looks up and when she sees me, her beautiful eyes fill with tears. She runs towards me and open my arms while she crashes into me and starts to cry. Big wet tears are falling on my shirt where she is hiding her face. Her shoulders shock a little. I run my fingers through her hair and whisper in her ear: "I love you."

My little Gracie is back and I won't let her go once more.

* * *

POV Grace

I feel the warmth of his body against mine. His body smells like safety. His hands are playing with my hair and I can feel his heart beating while my head is lying on his chest.

"I love you", he keeps repeating. I smile a little and place my lips on his.

"I know, and I love you too", I say him. I wrestle my arms around him. He touches my face and lifts it up so I can get lost into his eyes.

"I love you", he says once more and while saying this his soft, warm lips meet mine. A fire starts burning inside me. His lips were full of love.

Simon and I both know the thing about time. You never know how much you'll have so you have to be grateful for the time that is given you. But I can't tell you how grateful we are, for our little infinity.

* * *

**Underneath is the first fic I wrote and I'd just like to tell you that a lot of this story is taken from real life experiences, especially the memories you see of Grace ;)**  
**it feels strange to end this story because it was so nice writing it! I hope you liked reading it and a review is Always most welcome :)**


End file.
